iMiss You
by superchicky97
Summary: When Freddie moves to Florida, him and Sam keep up a long distance relationship. What happens when they meet again on Sam's 19th Birthday.
1. iAm Leaving

**A/N: I'm writing another new story!...YAY!**

**So this is VERY different to what i have written before, but i hope you still like it.**

**So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I will one day own iCarly...but one day hasn't come yet :(**

Chapter 1: iAm Leaving

Freddie's POV

"Bye" I called to Carly as i left her apartment

I walked across the hall and unlocked the door to my apartment. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the table, she had a look on her face, i know that look, nothing good ever comes from it.

"Hey mom" I greeted as i sat down across from her "Everything ok?"

"Freddie, we need to talk" She said looking down at her hands

"If your going to try and talk me into breaking up with Sam again, it's not going to work" I warned

"No, nothing like that" She started "Well, you know i have been working at the hospital for a while now"

I nodded

"I have been promoted"

"Mom thats great" I smiled

"I'm not finished" She added "There is a brand new hospital that just opened, and i have been offered a job there, i'll be making alot more than i am now and the hours are so much better"

"Mom, thats still great"

"But, the hospital is in Florida. You have 2 weeks to pack and say goodbye to your friends, we leave June 10th"

"WHAT!" I yelled "IM NOT MOVING TO FLORIDA!"

"I'm sorry Freddie, your 16 and what i say goes"

"What about school?" I asked

"Summer starts in 6 days. You can start year 10 at one of the high schools in Florida"

"So...You just expect me to give up my friends, my girlfriend, iCarly, school and my whole life in Seattle to move all the way across the country?"

"Im sorry sweetie" She whispered

"I'll be back later" I said walking to the door

I walked down the hall to the fire escape. I pulled my phone out to text Sam.

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_Where are you?_

I looked at the view of Seattle while i waited for a reply

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_On my way to Carly's place. Are you still there?_

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_I'm on the fire escape. Come see me when you get here, it's important._

Every since our first kiss this has been 'our place'. I sat on the stairs while i waited for Sam.

Sam's POV

I got to BushWell and headed up to the 8th floor, I walked down the hall to the fire escape. Freddie was sitting on the stairs looking at the view.

"Hey baby" I said climbing out the window

He turned to look at me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

He didn't answer, he just stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Freddie, you not dying are you?" I asked

He giggled a little "No"

He sat back on the stairs and i sat next to him.

"So then whats wrong?" I asked

"My mom got a promotion. I'm moving to Florida" He sighed

"WHAT?" I asked to make sure i heard him right "Your moving?"

He nodded with tears starting to fall down his face.

"When?"

"I leave in 2 weeks"

I felt tears starting to run down my face now. He's leaving? I only have to weeks until he moves to the other side of the country?

He wiped a tear of my cheek.

"Isn't there anyway you can stay?" I asked

He shook his head "I'm 16, legally my mom can force me to move?"

"What about school? What about iCarly? What about you friends? What about us?" I asked starting to cry more

"I don't know" He sighed "But, i don't want to think about it, i only have 2 weeks left in Seattle and i want to make them good"

I nodded, he put his arm around my back and i put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sam" He whispered

"I love you too"

Carly's POV

I heard the door open and i turned around from my computer to see Sam and Freddie walk in. I looked at them and they look like they have been crying.

"Have you guys been crying" I asked

They nodded as the sat on the couch.

"You didn't break up did you"

They shook there heads but didn't say anything.

"Did someone die?" I asked

Sam let out a loud sigh "Freddie's moving to Florida"

My jaw dropped "What?"

"My mom got promoted to the new hospital in Florida, i'm leaving in 2 weeks" Freddie said

I didn't know what to say...is there anything i could say.

We all know Freddie's mom, he's leaving, thats all there is to it.


	2. iSay Goodbye

**A/N: I don't own iCarly or the songs in this chapter**

Chapter 2: iSay Goodbye

Sam's POV

The last 2 weeks went so fast, to fast.

I'm standing in the BushWell parking lot with Carly, Spencer, Mrs Benson and Freddie. The time has come to say goodbye, i don't want to say goodbye.

Freddie said goodbye to Carly and Spencer first. When he was done, the moment came that i'd been dreading, time for me to say goodbye.

"I don't really know what to say" I started "I don't know how to say goodbye to you Benson"

He pulled me into a tight hug

"Email me everyday" I said against his chest

"I will" he replied

He let go and i looked up at him "I love you"

"I love you too"

He gave me one last kiss before walking over to the car. He waved at the 3 of us before opening his door and getting in.

I let tears fall from my eyes as i watched the car drive away. I heard Spencer leave but i stood frozen staring at the road. I heard Carly say something but i wasn't listening.

"SAM!" I finally heard her yell

I turned to look at her and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, he's moving, not dying. You will see him again, and your going to keep up a long distance relationship right?"

I nodded "I know, but he's been apart of our lives for so long, it's not going to be the same"

She nodded in agreement.

"Lets go" She said turning to walk away

"Wait" I called and she turned around

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"You know how we said know more secrets?"

"...yeah?"

I looked down at the ground and then back up at her "...Freddie and I slept together last night"

Carlys jaw dropped "YOU WHAT!"

"Carls calm down"

"You slept with him? Even though you knew he was leaving today, why? she stuttered

"Well...who knows how long it will be before we see each other again, we both love each other and it's something we both wanted to do" I admited

"Oh" She started "Well...then i guess thats sweet"

I smiled

She smiled back "Come on, Spencer is making lunch"

Freddie's POV

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too"

I gave her one last kiss before i walked over to the car, i waved at them before i got in. I shut the door and put my seatbelt on.

"Ready?" My mom asked

"No" I responded

"Freddie..." She started but didn't finsh

I saw tears running Sam's face as i drove away, tears are running down my face too as we turn the corner and BushWell disapears.

I plug my headphone into my pear phone and hit shuffle. A familer song comes on.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time in another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

The song that was playing when Sam and I first kissed, it never gets old.

Sam's POV

Carly spent most of the day trying to cheer me up, she took my mind off it abit.

I told her i needed some time alone though, i came home and now i'm sitting up in my room.

I still can't beleive he is gone, just like that. we've been friends for 5 years and now...gone!

I turned on the radio next to my bed, When your gone by Avril Lavigne came on, I let more tears run down my face as i listened to the lyrics.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When your gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face i came to know is missing too_

_When your gone_

_The words i need to hear, to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_yeah yeah_

_And all i ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything i do i give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe i need to feel you here with me_

_yeah_

I fell asleep with the lyrics playing over and over in my head.


	3. iGo Back To School

Chapter 3: iGo Back To School

_**September 2011**_

Sam's POV

Tomorrows the first day back to school. Freddie has been gone for 3 months now, we have been keeping in contact with email, texting and talking on the phone.

We've all sort of learnt to deal with it now, it's still so strange not having him around though.

I woke up this morning and walked over to my computer, i opened my email and found one new email from Freddie.

_Hey Sam,_

_Nervous about school tomorrow? I am, I don't know anyone._

_I wish i was going back to Ridgeway with you and Carly tomorrow so bad!_

_I can't beleive it's been 3 months, life is so quiet with out you, Carly and Spencer around._

_I miss you_

_Write me back_

_Love you Sam xx_

I clicked 'New email' And started typing.

_Hey,_

_I know, I have always hated school, but i hate it even more now that your not there with us._

_I miss you so much Freddie, I can't beleive it's been 3 months either._

_I love you xx_

I hit 'Send' and then turned my computer off. I got dressed and headed over to Carly's.

"What goes on?" I asked as i entered the Shay's apartment

"Hey" Carly said not taking her eyes off her phone "Ready for school tomorrow?"

"Have i ever been ready for school?" I asked walking to the fridge

"Good point" She laughed "Have you heard from Freddie?"

"Yeah, he emailed me this morning, he is not looking forward to starting a new school"

"It's gonna be so wierd not having him at Ridgeway with us" She sighed

"I know"

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, i rolled over and looked at my clock, 7am. I sat up and looked at my phone, i was going to text Sam...until i remembered it's only 5am there right now.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Freddie" My mom smiled

"Yep" I sighed

"I know you don't want to start a new school but you'll be fine" She said

I got to school and went to my first class, I sat down and looked around. This is nothing like Ridgeway, theres no Sam, no Carly, not even a Gibby!

"You must be new" Said the guy sitting next to me

"Yeah, I just moved her from Seattle" I said

"Seattle? wow thats far away, I'm Will"

"Freddie" I replied

"Where have i seen you before?" He asked staring at me "Wait...you were on iCarly! I loved that show"

I laughed "Thanks"

At 11 o'clock i pulled my phone out to text Sam, it will be 8am in Seattle now, so they will be heading to school.

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_Hey Babe,_

_Have fun at school ;) xx_

I waited for a reply

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_Ughh, Don't remind me._

_Hows your first day going?_

_To: Sam _

_From: Freddie_

_You know, it's ok._

_Not the same with out you here x_

_To: Freddie _

_From: Sam_

_Carly just told me it's time to leave for school...:/_

_I love you x_

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_Love you more x_

As I put my phone away Will walked towards me.

"Hey dude, who ya texting?" He asked leaning against the lockers

"My girlfriend, she's still in Seattle" I responded while opening my locker

"Whats her name?"

"Sam" I answered

"Wait, the same Sam that was on iCarly?" He asked

I nodded

"I thought you guys hated each other"

I laughed "Everyone thinks that"

Sam's POV

We walked through the doors of Ridgeway and headed straight to our lockers. A few people said hi as they walked past.

"Come on, we have to get to History" Carly said closing her locker

"K" I sighed following her down the hall

We got to our history class, we saw Gibby sitting at his desk and Brad was there too. We sat down with them and waited for the class to start.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Wendy asked as she came in

"Awesome" Gibby replied

"Good" Said Brad

"Ok" Added Carly

"Bad" I finished

"Where's Freddie?" She asked

"He moved to Florida at the start of summer" I said

"Oh, wow" She sighed "Thats to bad"

She ran to the back of the class to see more people, I just groaned and sunk into my seat...this is gonna be a long day.

Lunch time finally came around, i got my food and joined Carly, Brad and Gibby at a table. I pulled out my phone to text Freddie again, he will be finished school for the day by now.

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_How was your 1st day?_

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_It was ok i guess...:(_

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_Whats wrong?_

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_I miss you_

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_I miss you too, so much :'(_

_To: Sam_

_From: Freddie_

_I have to go do homework (Can you beleive it, homework on the first day!) _

_Text me l8r ok?_

_I love you xxxxxx_

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_Ok, Love you too xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I put my phone away and started picking at my food, I wonder how long it's going to be before I see him again?

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Thanks for my first couple of reviews, i love them all. I'm glad you guys like this story!**

**Anon: The song playing when they first kissed is called 'Running Away' by AM**


	4. iChristmas

Chapter 4: iChristmas

_**December 2011**_

Sam's POV

"Come on Sam, we have to go Christmas shopping, it's only 10 days away" Carly growled

"Fine!" I gave in

I grabbed my coat and we left her apartment.

"What are you going to send Freddie?" She asked as we entered the mall

"I have nooooooo idea" I groaned

"Hey look!" Carly yelled pointing to the photo place "Why don't you get one of those big photo frames that holds like 20 pictures and fill it with photos?"

"...Ok...that could work" I smiled

We walked over to the photo place and bought one of the big frames, ok i had to admit, this is going to be good.

Freddie's POV

I woke up and looked at my calender 24/12/11, Christmas eve. My first Christmas in a very long time that isn't going to include Carly or Sam.

I mailed Sam's present yesterday...I hope she likes it.

I went downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning" She greeted

"Morning" I replied walking to the fridge

I poured a glass of juice and went back upstairs to my room, I turned my computer on and opened my email. One new email from Sam, I smiled as i clicked on it.

_Merry Christmas eve :)_

_Haha, I hope your holidays are going good_

_Mine are going ok, When your spending Christmas around Spencer you never know what could go wrong...:/_

_I'll email you again tomorrow for Christmas, I love you _

_Bye x_

I smiled and closed my email, I'm going to miss Christmas in Seattle. I remember last Christmas, Spencer set the tree on fire. Then Carly went wacko saying she made a wish and it came true and Sam was in Juvi and we weren't friends anymore and Spencer was normal. I still don't get what she was on about, but it turned out to be a good Christmas in the end.

Sam's POV

I walked home after going to the post office to mail Freddie's Christmas present. The frame looked really cool, Carly helped me fill it with lots of photo's. There was one's of us in Japan, our 50th Webshow Spectacular, The iCarly awards, The time we met Fred, When Carly faught Shelby Marx. It was awesome.

I can't beleive tomorrow's Christmas. I remember last Christmas, Spencer set the tree on fire. Then Carly freaked out about some 'wish' that turned Spencer normal and she was dating Nevel and i was in juvi. It was pretty crazy but it turned out to be a pretty good Christmas.

*The next day*

I woke up and looked at the clock, 9am. 'It's Christmas' I smiled to myself. There was a knock on the door, I ran down the stairs and opened it to see a mail man standing there.

"Delivery for Samantha Puckett" He said

I opened the door and he handed me the package.

"Merry Christmas" He smiled before walking away

I ran back up to my room and shut my door, I ripped it open and i found a small box. I opened the box and saw a silver chain with a silver heart on it, the heart had 'For Ever' Written on it.

It is beautiful, I walked over to the mirror and put it around my neck. I went to the computer and clicked on 'new email'

_Merry Christmas Freddie!_

_It's so wierd you not being here :(_

_I love the necklace, it is beautiful, thank you._

_I hope you have a really good Christmas, we are all thinking off you._

_I was at Carly's yesterday helping her wrap presents and we were saying 'This is our first Christmas in like 6 years without Freddie'_

_Everyone here misses you alot, but i'm pretty sure i miss you the most :(_

_Anyway, I'm going to go to Carly's now_

_Write back as soon as you can_

_Merry Christmas again :)_

_I love you xx_

I hit 'Send' before turning off my computer, I got dressed and headed over to Carly's.

"Merry Christmas Carls" I smiled as i entered the apartment

"Merry Christmas Sam" She returned

"So, the tree made it through last night flame free i see" I said pointing at the tree

"Yep, thats a first" She giggled

Freddie's POV

I felt happy and sad at the same time when i looked at all the photos in the frame Sam had sent me.

Happy because they are great photos and even better memories, but sad because we can't make anymore memories.

I hung the frame on the hook above my bed, I walked over to the computer and read the email from Sam. I hit 'reply' and started typing

_Merry Christmas Beautiful,_

_I'm glad you liked the necklace :)_

_I love my frame too, looking at the photos brings back so many memories._

_I wish i was there with you guys, I miss Spencers crazy Christmas cooking and how Carly always gets a little bit to excited._

_I definetly miss you the most too_

_I love you_

_Have a great Christmas _

_Bye xx_


	5. iBirthday

Chapter 5: iBirthday

_**May 2012**_

Sam's POV

I woke up extreamly happy this morning, I looked at the calender, 16 May...ITS MY BIRTHDAY!

I ran to the computer hoping to find an email from Freddie, I did, I clicked it and started reading.

_Happy 17th Birthday Baby!_

_I wish i could be there to say it in person._

_I hope you have an amazing birthday_

_I will be thinking of you all day_

_Enjoy yourself_

_I love you xx_

I smiled as i closed the email, I got dressed and headed downstairs. It's my birthday and where am i going?...school. I guess birthdays are never perfect are they?

I entered Ridgeway and walked to my locker, Carly was already there with her nose burried in her math book.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" She cheered as she closed her book

"Thanks Shay" I smiled

We walked to history and took our seats.

"Happy Birthday" Gibby said as he sat next to us

"Thanks Gib"

Luch time came around, I sat down and heard my phone go off.

_To: Sam _

_From: Freddie_

_Hey baby,_

_Having a good birthday?_

_To: Freddie _

_From: Sam_

_It's ok, I guess. Still wish you were here :(_

_To: Sam _

_From: Freddie_

_I know, I wish i was there too :(_

_To: Freddie_

_From: Sam_

_I gotta go, the bell just went, love you x_

_To: Sam _

_From: Freddie_

_Love you too, happy birthday xx_

I smiled and put my phone away.

Freddie's POV

I put my phone away and turned back to my math homework, I felt so bad Sam wasn't having a good birthday. I know Carly is there with her but i want to be there aswell.

I looked at the photo frame that i kept on my desk, it was a plain white frame with a picture of me and Sam on our first date in it. I smiled as a remembered it, Sam and I got into a fight about cheese and then Carly yelled at us and took our food.

We definetly were not like most people, but normal is borning.

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter :(**

**I had a social studies project this week and it was really bugging me. I have also had rehearsals for the last 5 weekends for lots of different things :( I am very tired but i always find time to update. I just hope you guys enjoy reading my stories as much as i love writing them, I love reading all your reviews, they make my day :)**


	6. iOne Year

Chapter 6: iOne Year

**July 2012**

Carly's POV

Sam and I sat on my couch staring up at the ceiling.

"What ya wanna do?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm so bored" She replied

"I must be really bored, cos i think im getting sick of summer vacation" I added

"Ok, Carls lets not get crazy" she laughed "Can you beleive Freddie has been gone over a year?"

"I know, it still doesn't feel right" I sighed

"It never will" She added

"Wanna go to build a bra?" I asked standing up

"Ok, and Glitter Gloss"

We walked to the elevator in my living room and headed down to the lobby.

Freddie's POV

I sat at my desk playing with my phone, I can't beleive it's been over a year since i left Seattle. I looked at the photo of me and Sam, I look at it every day. My phone went of, I picked it up to look at the text.

_To: Freddie_

_From: Will_

_Hey dude, My Cousin just got here from Boston._

_We are going to the mall, wanna come?_

_To: Will _

_From: Freddie_

_Sure...wait, how old is your cousin? She isn't like 5 is she?_

_To: Freddie _

_From: Will_

_No, She is our age. We will pick you up in 10_

_To: Will_

_From: Freddie_

_Ok_

I headed out the front door when i heard a car horn, I walked down to the driveway and Will got out.

"Hey dude" He greeted

"Hey" I replied

The door opened and a girl stepped out. She was pretty skinny and had shoulder length brown hair, she kinda looked like Carly.

"This is my Cousin, Taylor" Will intorduced "Taylor, this is my friend, Freddie"

"Hi" She smiled

"Sup" I replied

We got in the car and drove to the mall, when we got there we walked to the food court to get a pretzel.

We sat at one of the tables, I was kinda uncomfortable with how close Taylor was to me.

"I'll gotta use the bathroom, be back in a sec" Will said before running off

Well great...i'm left alone with Taylor.

"So Freddie, how long have you and Will been friends?" She asked

"About a year, I met him at school when i moved from Seattle"

"Ohh Seattle, why did you leave?"

"My mom got promoted to the new hospital here" I replied

"Oh, cool" She smiled moving closer to me "Did you know that you have the cutest eyes?"

"I have a girlfriend Taylor" I warned

"Why isn't she here?"

"Cos, she is still in Seattle" I replied

"So, you havn't seen her in over a year?" She laughed "I'm sure she has gone on plently of dates since you left"

"I gotta go" I said standing up and walking away

Sam wouldn't cheat on me...would she? I walked outside and sat on the stairs at the front of the mall. I pulled my phone out and called Sam's number.

_Hey Baby_

_**Hey, What ya doing?**_

_I'm at build a bra with Carly, you ok?_

_**umm, yeah**_

_Whats wrong?_

_**My friend Will, his cousin came over from Boston and the 3 of us went to the mall today. She was flirting with me and when i told her that i have a girlfriend who's still in Seattle, she told me that she is sure my girlfriend has gone on dates since i've been gone.**_

_What? _I heard Sam giggle a little

_**Your not cheating on me are you?**_

_Freddie, I would never do that. You know how much i love you._

_**I love you too**_

_I'll talk to you later ok?_

_**K, bye Sam**_

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

What was i thinking? Sam wouldn't cheat on me.


	7. iDance

Chapter 7: iDance

**October 2012**

Sam's POV

"Look!" Carly said pointing at the poster on Ridgeways notice board "There is a Dance next weekend"

"Awesome" I said half heartedly

The bell rang and we went to classes, I walked into Social Studies and sat down.

"Hey Sam"

I turned around to see Adam behind me, He moved here about 6 months ago from Canada.

"Hey Adam" I replied

"Listen, I know you have a boyfriend in Florida and everything, but will you go to the dance with me?" He asked "Just as friends of corse"

...Well...That came out of know where.

"Ummm...Sure, ok...JUST as friends though" I answered

"Great" he smiled

Class ended and i walked over to my locker to meet Carly.

"Hey Carls" I said opening my locker

"Hey"

"So that guy Adam from Canada just asked me to the dance" I said

"Really...What did you say?"

"I said yes, just as friends though"

"Cool" She smiled "Brad asked me"

I looked at her "Brad? Our intern Brad?"

She nodded

"I always new you guys like each other"

She rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

Carly's POV

"Come on Sam" I called down the stairs "The dance starts in 40 minutes"

"FINE!" I heard her yell

She walked into my room and flopped on my bed "What first?"

"First i'm going to do your make up" I smiled "Now get over here"

She stood up and walked over and sat at my make up table. I pulled her hair back into a messy bun and started her make up.

When her make up was done I took her hair down and used my curling iron to curl it more that it already was.

"Done" I said

Sam turned to look in the mirror.

"What do you think?"

"Cool" She sighed

"Whats wrong Sam?" I asked

"...Nothing"

"I know you miss Freddie, but you and Adam are just friends"

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Sam?" I asked "OMG your really upset aren't you"

I pulled her into a hug and she started crying more.

"I miss him so much Carls, I don't think anyone could ever understand how much. He was in our lives for song long and now it's been over a year since i've seen him"

Poor Sam, I miss Freddie too but i can't even imagen what it is like for her!

"I can't do this, tell Adam i'm really sorry" She sighed

She stood up and ran out of my room.

Sam's POV

I left Carly's room and ran down the stairs. I left her apartment and stopped in the hallway. I looked at Freddie's old apartment and sighed, I walked down the hall to 'Our place' on the fire escape.

I sat on the stairs and looked at Seattle. I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my photos. I looked at all the ones of me and Freddie.

I felt bad for missing the dance and for standing Adam up. But i just wasn't ready.

**A/N: It's short, I know...but it's still an update, right?**

**Review :)**


	8. iSenior Year

Chapter 8: iSenior Year

**September 2013**

Carly's POV

"Can you believe it's our first day of senior year?" I asked Sam as we entered Ridgeway

"I know" Sam said

"This time next year we will be going to college"

"...Yeah" Sam sighed

"You are going to go to college right?" I asked

"Well, yeah...If i get in" She said

"Well, i'm applying to Washington State University. Are you going to apply there too?"

She nodded "But what college is going to accept me? I have been to Juvi, i'm always in detention. I don't even know what i want to study"

"You'll figure it out and don't give up ok, you will get in, trust me"

The bell rang and we headed off to class.

*_Later that day*_

I watched Sam leave my apartment, as soon as she did i pulled out my phone. There is only one person who can convince Sam that she can get into college if she tries hard enough.

_**Hey Carly**_

_Hey Freddie_

_**I haven't talked to you in ages, whats up?**_

_It's about Sam, I was talking to her about college this morning. I said she should apply to Washington State University with me but she keeps saying how she wont get in because she has been to Juvi and she is always in detention. Then she kept going on about how she didn't know what to study and everything. Can you talk to her? You are the only person who can change her mind about this._

_**Sure, I can talk to her. How is she?**_

_She's ok, I guess. _

_**You guess?**_

_You have been gone 2 years and she still isn't dealing with it. She acts like she doesn't care on the outside but i know her, she's not happy.  
>Anyway, I got to go. I'll talk to you later ok?<em>

_**Ok**_

_Oh, and Freddie?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Don't tell Sam i asked you to talk to her._

_**I won't**_

_Thanks, Bye_

_**Bye**_

Freddie's POV

"Bye" I said to Carly before hanging up my phone

Sam's not happy?...There has to be some way that I can...THATS IT!

If i can get Sam to apply to WSU then I can apply too. If i get in i can move back to Seattle!

I picked my phone back up and called Sam.

_Hey_

_**Hey Sam, How was your first day of Senior year?**_

_Ya know, as good as school can get, you?_

_**Alright. Can you believe it's our last year of highschool untill college**_

_...Yeah_

_**Have you thought about college?**_

_I guess i have a little. I just don't think college is my thing and even if i did decide to go, i'm never going to get in._

_**Yes you would, Come on Sam, You'll never know if you don't try**_

_I guess...Ok, heres the deal. Carly wants me to go to Washington State university with her, I'm going to have a look at there website and see what kind of things i could study and see what the school is like. THEN i will decide if i want to go or not._

_**Sounds fair**_

_I have to go. I love you_

_**Love you too**_

I hung up the phone, well...it's a start, she didn't say no, did she?


	9. iApply

**A/N: I just wanted to say sorry if i don't get all of this college stuff right. I live in Australia and we don't have college here, we have university and TAFE. So i will try my best based on what i have seen in movies.**

Chapter 9: iApply

**January 2014**

Sam's POV

'Should I do this?' I thought to my self as i looked at my application for WSU.

'Yeah, I should' I answered myself

I walked over to Bushwell plaza after posting my application, I got to Carlys front door and walked in without knocking.

"Hey Sam" She said looking up from her math book

"Hey"

I sat on the couch next to her and she put her book down.

"So guess what i just did?" I smiled

"Please don't say you robbed a bank"

"No" I giggled "Nothing like that"

"Than what"

"I just posting my application form for Washington State University"

"WHAT!" Carly yelled with a huge smile on her face "Seriously? You actually applied to college"

I nodded

"Ahhhh" She screamed before hugging me

"Relax Shay, I haven't gotten in yet"

"But you will! What did you decide to study?" She asked

I looked down at my feet, I was kind of dreading telling her, she was going to study music which is great.

"...Landscape Architecture"

Her jaw dropped "OMG Sam that is great, what made you decide to study that?"

"I don't know really, I was looking on the WSU website at all the things i could study and I read more about it and i don't know, it just sounded like something i wanted to do"

"Have you told Freddie yet?"

"No, I'm gonna go call him"

I stood up and left Carly's apartment. I walked down the hall to the fire escape and pulled out my phone.

_**Hey Beautiful**_

_Hey_

_**What's up?**_

_I need to tell you something_

_**Your not breaking up with me are you?**_

_No  
>...I sent my college application in today<em>

_**Seriously? OMG that is great. What did you decide to study?**_

_Landscape Architecture_

_**Landscape Arhitecture? Wow. What made you decide that**_

_Long story, but it's just something that i decided i wanted to do_

_**That is awesome babe. I love you**_

_Love you too_

Freddie's POV

I hung up the phone. 'YESS!' I thought to myself. I knew Sam would finally decide she wanted to go to college.

I decided not to tell her just yet that i have also applied to WSU. If we both get in i want it to be a supprise.

_*2 weeks later*_

Sam's POV

I sat on my bed staring at it. The big yellow envelope with the WSU sticker on it. As soon as i open this my life is going to change no matter what it says.

I turned it over and carefully ripped the top open, I pulled out the paper but i couldn't read it...I tried so hard but i just couldn't get my eyes to look at it.

I finally held the paper in front of my face and started to read.

_Dear Samantha Puckett_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Washington State University._

OMG...I got in.

Before i could read anymore i had my phone pressed agaisnt my ear waiting for Freddie to answer.

_**Hey Sa-**_

_I GOT IN!_

_**What?**_

_WASHINGTON STATE UNIVERSITY! I GOT IN!_

_**OMG SAM! I told you that you would get in**_

Freddie's POV

I finished my conversation with Sam. This is perfect, she got in!

I still haven't told her that i applied, or that my acceptence letter came two days ago.

My phone rang again, I picked it up and saw the picture of Carly on my screen.

_**Hey Carly**_

_I told you, you were the only one who could talk Sam into applying to college and you did and now she is going! Isn't that great._

_**I know, did you get in?**_

_Yeah i did_

_**Awesome...hey there is something i need your help with.**_

_Sure, what is it?_

_**I got accepted to WSU aswell**_

_WHAT? YOUR GOING TO COLLEGE WITH US? AS IN, YOU ARE COMING BACK TO SEATLLE?_

_**Shhh, yes Carly i am...but don't tell Sam**_

_Why?_

_**Because i want to supprise her**_

_Ok..._

_**I asked my school if there is anyway i can graduate early. They said yes, so i will be finished by the beggining of May. What i want to do is come back to Seattle so that when i see Sam again, it will be her 19th birthday.**_

_Awwwww_

_**And another thing, my mom said she is going to pay for an apartment close to campus. You and Sam wanna move in with me?**_

_Seriously? YES! OMG this is going to be great!_

_**Just remember DON'T TELL SAM!**_

_I won't, OMG college is going to be awesome!_


	10. iCome Home

Chapter 10: iCome Home

**May 2014**

Carly's POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

I rolled over and turned my alarm clock off, _4am_

I got out of bed and looked at Sam who was still asleep, she slept over last night like she always does the night before her birthday. Yes thats right, today is her 19th birthday. But not only that, it is also the day Freddie comes home.

I quietly walked over to my bedroom door and left the room. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower, I put on the clothes i had left in there last night and quickly brushed my hair.

I left my apartment and headed down to the lobby, I walked outside and got in my car.

I pulled out of Bushwell Plaza and drove off down the street.

I parked the car and looked at the big building in front of me, Seattle Airport.

I walked inside and looked at the flight board, Freddies flight lands in 10 minutes. I'm so excited! In less than half an hour i'm going to see Freddie for the first time in 3 years!

I sat on the bench looking at the doors as people came through it, thats when he finally came through.

I screamed when i saw him not caring how many people looked. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me.

"OMG Your finally here!" I smiled when he let me go "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

I hugged him again just to make sure he was actually here and i wasn't dreaming.

We walked out to my car and got in.

"So how was Florida?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot

"It was ok" He answered "How has everything been here?"

"The same" I laughed "Spencer still sets things on fire, Sam still beats people up and Gibby...well, he's still Gibby"

Freddie's POV

OMG, I'm actually here, i'm actually back in Seattle. My smile grew even wider when we turned the corner and i saw Bushwell plaza.

Carly parked the car and we headed up to her apartment. We walked into her living room which hasn't changed at all in 3 years.

"SAM!" She yelled up the stairs

"WHAT!" She yelled back

"COME DOWN HERE"

"IT'S 6AM"

"I DON'T CARE, I HAVE A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR YOU"

"FINE"

Carly smiled before turning around and leaving the apartment. I stood near the door and waited for Sam to come down.

I heard someone coming down the stairs, then there she was.

Her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Freddie?" She asked shocked

I just smiled at her.

"OMG!" She yelled

She ran down the stairs and threw her arms and legs around me.

"Freddie" She whispered

"I'm here" I smiled

She had tears running down her face "OMG I have missed you so much"

She crashed her lips into mine, she still had her legs wrapped around my back and her hands were in my hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked breathless when she pulled away

"Well, it is your birthday isn't it?" I smiled "I wanted to come give you your present in person"

"Wait" She said finally putting her feet back on the floor "Your here, for the first time in three years and there is more?"

I nodded pulling a my WSU acceptence letter out of my pocket and handing it to her. She opened the letter and her eyes went wide.

"YOUR GOING TO COLLEGE WITH US!" She yelled

She wrapped her arms around my neck again and pulled me into another kiss.

"I'm never leaving you again ok" I whispered "I'm here to stay"

"I love you so much" She smiled

"I love you more" I said kissing her forehead "Oh, and there is one more present"

"Unless it is a theme park made out of ham, I don't think you can top this" She laughed

I handed her a small box, she opened and pulled out the small silver key.

"A key?" She asked

"My mom is paying for an apartment close to campus and you and Carly are moving in with me"

Her eyes went wide again "WHAT!...OMG This is the best birthday ever"

I laughed, I walked over to the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe your here" She whispered

"I can't believe i'm here" I laughed "I have missed you so much Sam, you have know idea how much"

"I think I do, because i missed you more. There is so much I want to say and talk about but i have no idea where to start"

This is going to be perfect! Me, my best friend and my girlfriend, living together and going to college together.

Does life get anymore perfect?

**A/N: Should this be the end or should i keep going?**

**If i keep going it wont really fit the title anymore, but i'm happy to keep going if you guys want to keep reading!**

**If i get atleast 5 reviews saying you want more, I will keep going.**

**Give me some ideas too about what should happen in college, what do you want the characters to do?**

**Bye guys :)**


	11. iMove In

**A/N: I got lots of reviews that asked me to keep going. Some people asked for a sequel, but i have another sequel in progress.**

**Again, Sorry if i don't get all the college stuff right. I live in Australia and we don't have college, we have university and TAFE. But i will do my best ;)**

Chapter 11: iMove In

Carly's POV

Freddie has been back in Seattle for a week now. Sam hasn't left his side, I think she even follows him into the bathroom. I have never seen her so happy.

He has been staying with me for the last week, but today it is finally time for us all to move. We are all so excited about living together!

I threw the last of my things into a box and carried it down the stairs.

"Hey Spencer" I said

"Hey kiddo, Is that the last box?"

I nodded "Yep"

"I still can't believe your moving" He frowned "It's going to be so wierd without you here"

"I know" I laughed "But i'm only moving 15 minutes away. If Mrs Benson let Freddie move across the country, you can let me move across the city"

I carried the box down to my car and got in. I pulled out of Bushwell and drove down the street.

I arrived at our new building and got in the elevator. I pushed the little 5 button and the doors closed.

I walked down the hall to 5-M and opened the door.

"Sam, Freddie?" I called

"Hey Carls" Sam called from the kitchen

I looked around, It was a really nice apartment. Nothing fancy, but good enough for 3 college students.

The living room was at the front and then the kitchen, followed by a hallway. If you walked down the hall way, the first 2 doors are the bedrooms and then the bathroom.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked

"In our room, He can't decide if he wants to paint one of the walls Blue or Green" She laughed

Sam and Freddie are sharing the bigger room and then i get the smaller one to myself.

"I'm painting the wall behind my bed purple" I smiled

Freddie came running out and looked at me "Hey Carls, Which do you like better?"

He held 2 paint samples in my face, one was a pale green and one was a pale blue.

"The blue" I answered

He ran back into the room without saying anything.

"Ok, He's insane" I laughed

"...Yeah" Sam giggled

Sam's POV

"Are you done yet?" I asked Freddie

"Just finished" He said putting down the paintbrush

I looked at the wall that is now blue "Looks good"

"Thanks" He smiled "Where's Carly?"

"In her room. Trying to figure out how to put her bed back together" I laughed

Freddie rolled his eyes "Did you offer to help her?"

"Of course. But she reckons she has it under control...Seeing she was trying to tighten a bolt with a screw driver, i'm not sure how that is going to go"

"Did you tell her she shouldn't use a screw driver"

"Nah, She will soon figure it out...I hope" I giggled

Freddie laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad your back" I whispered

"I know" He smiled "You say it everyday"

I laughed

"I'm glad i'm back too"

Carly's POV

I walked into my room and flopped on the bed that took me 6 hours to put together, why didn't anyone tell me I wasn't suppost to use a screw driver?

I looked at the clock. 11:47pm. I'm pretty tired.

I quickly went to have a shower and then I came back to my room. I climbed into bed and turned off the light.

I was almost alseep when I heard a noise. I rolled out of bed and opened my door. I looked around the hallway before stepping into it.

I listened, The sound of moaning was coming from Sam and Freddie's room...Oh Ewww!

I banged on the door a few times.

A minute later Sam opened the door, she was only wearing her robe.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking mad

"Yeah" I started "Keep it quiet in there! Spencer can here you from the other side of the city"

Sams cheeks went red. Then Freddie stepped out.

"Whats going on out here?" He asked

"Nothing" I smiled "Just keep it down, I don't want to hear it"

I looked at both of them before walking back into my room and shutting the door.

This was going to be a long night!


	12. iGraduation

Chapter 12: iGraduation

Sam's POV

I opened my locker and Carly walked over. She opened hers and than we heard the Ridgeway bell ring for the final time. Today was our last day of senior year and the bell just rung, meaning that highschool is now officially over!

I watched a few kids hugging and crying at the same time. I have to admit, I never liked school but I am going to miss it here. But hey, like I always say, the best part of school was having Carly and Freddie there with me. But there going to be at WSU with me, so...I'm not that upset highschool just ended.

Plus, we still have graduation, so I guess it's not 'officially' over _yet._ All of sudden there were two hands covering my eyes.

_'Guess who'_ I heard in a funny voice

I turned around and saw Freddie.

"Hey Baby" I smiled giving him a hug "What are you doing here"

"Well, It's your last day here and it would have been mine too if I hadn't of moved. So even though I wasn't at Ridgeway for most of highschool, I still wanted to be here on the last day" He smiled

Carly and I cleaned out our lockers and threw everything in Freddie's car.

We got in and started driving back to our apartment.

"Can you believe it's over?" Carly asked

"Nope, I never thought I would survive highschool"

We got back to our apartment and we carried the boxes upstairs.

I dropped the box on the table and fell onto the couch.

"So you ready for graduation tomorrow?" Carly asked

"I guess"

Carly's POV

"Sam! We have to go" I yelled down the hall

"Coming" She yelled

I looked over at Freddie who was sitting on the couch laughing.

Sam came out of her room and walked over to Freddie.

"Ok, lets go" She smiled

"You guys look beautiful" Freddie said standing up

"See Sam. I told you, you don't look stupid in a dress"

Sam is wearing a black strapless dress, it's tight at the top and flows out at the bottom stopping right above her knees.

I'm wearing a dark purple dress that has one sleeve stopping at my elbow, it's tight all the way down and stops above my knees.

We left the apartment and got into Freddie's car.

We got to Ridgeway and walked inside for the last time.

Sam's POV

We got home around 11:00. Graduation was better than I thought it would be, It was actually pretty fun.

It was pretty sad too, leaving the school for the last time, saying goodbye to the people that we'd seen everyday for the last four years.

But as Carly said before _'I'm not that sad about finishing highschool. The only people that I would miss are going to be at college with me'_

She was right too, apart from Brad and Gibby, Carly was the only other person I really talked to at school (Freddie aswell, but he wasn't there for most of it)

After I had a shower I walked into our room and climbed into bed next to Freddie. I put my arm across his stomach and my head on his chest.

"So your not sad about highschool?" He asked

"Nah, I'm more excited about college"

"Why?"

"Cos, your gonna be there this time"

**A/N: I KNOW! IT'S SO SHORT! I'm sorry :(**

**I have SERIOUS writters block! What should happen in this story?**

**Please review!**


	13. iGo To The Beach

Chapter 13: iGo To The Beach

Sam's POV

"It's so hot" I groaned falling onto the couch next to Freddie

"I know" He replied "Whats the temperature now?"

"99 degrees" Carly sighed

"Lets go to the beach tomorrow" I suggested

"Yeah" Carly agreed

"Cool with me" Freddie added

"Yay" I smiled

Freddie's POV

"Lets go" Sam shouted down the hall to Carly "You don't need to wear make-up to the beach"

I laughed.

"Yes I do" Carly said walking out of her room "There are shirtless guys at the beach...You don't understand, you have a boyfriend"

Sam rolled her eyes.

We finally got to the beach, for a day as hot as today it wasn't that busy.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Sam yelled running to the water

I laughed, Carly and I followed her to the water.

Sam's POV

Carly and Freddie finally got in the water and swam over to me.

"There isn't any sharks is there?" Carly asked looking around

"No Carls" I sighed trying not to laugh

We floated around in the water for atleast an hour, it was so nice.

"I'm gonna go lay in the sun for a while" Carly said before swimming back to shore

"K" I said

I turned around to look at Freddie, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I stared at him for ages.

"What?" He smiled

"Nothing" I laughed putting my lips to his

"Wanna go back to shore with Carly?" I asked when he pulled away

"No"

"Why not?" I laughed

"I don't wanna get out yet" He smiled

"I didn't know you loved swimming so much"

"I don't" He laughed "I love the hot girl in a bikini with her legs wrapped around me"

I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow" He frowned "What was that for?"

"Your a nub" I laughed kissing him again

Freddie's POV

"Come on" Sam smiled "I'll race you back to shore"

I smiled back "Bring it on"

"Ready...GO!"

A big wave came and pushed me back to shore. I stood up and looked at the water, I looked over and Carly and she came running over.

"Where's Sam?" I asked

"I don't know. The big wave came and knocked her under"

Without saying anything else I ran back into the water and dove under. I looked around but I couldn't see Sam anywhere. I came back up for air before diving under again.

I finally found Sam, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I pulled her back to shore with me.

"Is she breathing?" Carly asked

I shook my head. I always told my mom I didn't need to learn CPR, it's a good thing she made me learn it anyway.

I had been doing CPR on her for over a minute, but nothing was happening.

I finally saw her open her eyes and she started coughing.

"Thank god" I whispered to myself

"What happened?" She asked when she stopped coughing

"You almost drowned" Carly said "Your weren't breathing for like two minutes but Freddie did CPR on you"

She sat up and hugged me.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" I smiled "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" She asked "I'm the one that suggested the stupid race"

I picked her up and carried her back to the car. I gave Carly the keys and I got in the back with her.

She had her head resting on my shoulder the whole way home, I was playing with the ends of her hair.

When we got back to the apartment she changed out of her bathers and got into bed. I lied there with her.

"Thank you" She whispered looking up at me

"What for?"

"You saved my life"

I smiled "Just don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry"

"I love you and I can't loose you"

"Your never going to loose me" She whispered

**A/N: Pics to this chapter are on my profile.**


	14. Ideas?

Chapter 14: Ideas?

**I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated this story in so long. I have about 4 other stories in progress too.**

**I really wanna keep going with this story, but I have no idea what to do with it. I know that they're starting college, but what should happen?**

**I'll continue if you guys give me ideas, otherwise I guess this story is cancelled until I think of something.**

**My writters block is so bad right now.**

**So leave me ideas and I will definetly use them and give you credit for it. No idea is to stupid, wacky, scary or mushy :) **

**I will write about ANYTHING you guys wanna read :D**

**Bfn xx**


End file.
